Establishing a wireless connection between two devices, including e.g. steps of device discovery, device selection and connection setup is in many occasions a complicated operation. Multitude of different communication techniques, communication protocols and user-interface components for controlling use of these techniques/protocols may make it uncomfortable or even difficult for a user of a device to successfully perform the preparatory steps required for establishing a connection.
Automated or semi-automated techniques that enable device selection based on physical proximity of two devices have been proposed to facilitate user-friendly device selection and connection set-up and establishment. Such a device selection technique may be referred to as proximity-based device selection. If the proximity-based device selection is further followed by (automated) connection establishment, the procedure may be referred to as proximity-based connection establishment.
While proximity-based device selection and proximity-based connection establishment serve to significantly reduce the complexity of the connection establishment process, they still require either users of the to-be-connected devices to activate the functions that enable the automated procedures for device selection or connection establishment in the respective devices (thereby making the procedure, in a way, a semi-automated one) or requires the function that enables the automated procedures for device selection or connection establishment to be continuously activated. While the former approach provides limited user-friendliness, the latter solution may be problematic in power consumption point of view and it may also result involve security risks.